


Burger

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hamburgers, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Alfred, pilih burger ... atau Meg?





	Burger

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU, Fem!Canada.

Meg  
  
Aku lapar.  
Beli burger, yuk?

Membaca kata "burger", semangat Alfred langsung meningkat drastis. Cepat-cepat diambilnya kunci motor dan jaket, lalu bergegas ia pergi menuju kediaman Meg yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Setibanya di depan rumah gadis bersurai kuning madu itu, Alfred membunyikan klakson motornya. "Meg!"

Tidak lama, muncul sosok Meg dari balik pintu. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Cepat sekali datangnya."

"Tentu saja! Kita kan mau beli burger!"

Meg mengerucutkan bibir. "Jadi burger jauh lebih penting daripada aku, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau dan burger sama-sama penting!"

"Kalau kamu harus memilih?" tanya Meg sambil bersedekap. "Pilih aku atau burger?"

"Err ..." Alfred bimbang. "Tidak bisa."

"Harus bisa."

Alfred menelan ludah. "Kalau begitu ... aku pilih pacarku saja."

Meg tersenyum riang sambil menduduki jok belakang Alfred. "Ayo kita beli burger!"

"Ayo!" seru Alfred sambil memacu motornya ke rumah makan cepat saji terdekat.

Yah, Meg tidak tahu saja hati Alfred berkata lain.


End file.
